Many Other Villains
Dr. Two Brains' Henchman Two-Brains' Henchmen are villains on the series [http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/WordGirl_(Series) WordGirl]. They are the evil doctor's hired hands and look the typical part, but do not actually seem very evil. It seems that most of the time, they either get him out of trouble, or annoy him like crazy. They aren't very smart or scary, but help Two-Brains just for the sake of helping him, and at times even appear to have formed a friendship with WordGirl. They wear green jumpsuits and bear Dr. Two-Brains' logo on the bellies of their suits. http://images.wikia.com/wordgirl/images/8/83/Two-Brains_and_his_Henchmen.jpgTwo-Brains and his henchmenAdded by KaizokuShojoThe shorter red-capped henchman so far in the series remains unnamed but acts as the speaker of the two. He seems to have a great love for animals, such as kittens and bunny rabbits. In the episode "Shrinkin' in the Ray", he accidently used Two-Brains' growth ray on his pet bunny, Flopsy, and became sad and worried when Flopsy was too big to bring along on their next evil mission. Charlie, the taller man with the shaved head, has only made noises and has been seen whispering to his companion. He is the mute and muscle of the two, and needs the unnamed henchman to interpret everything he says. He has a big heart and a love for animals, like his friend. They will do most anything Two-Brains tells them to, though perhaps a bit too literally (for example, when Two-Brains tells them to obey the next person to wear his lab coat while he's gone in "Crime Takes a Holiday" and Glen - by a series of occurances - gets his labcoat, and they disobey further orders from their real boss in favour of obeying Glen.) They are fond of animals and are excited by events and fun things such as vacations and barbershop quartet competitions, thus further dampening their villainous image. Charlie was seen wearing orthodontic headgear in the episode "The Ballad of Steve McClean." The only time that Two brains calls the unamed hench by any other name was Meat Loaf after he was saying something about his mom's meat loaf in the episode "Kids action news". Amazing Rope Guy Amazing Rope Guy is a villian on the series WordGirl voiced by Larry Murphy. He dresses in a tight dark blue mask, tight rubber dark blue outfit, tight yellow gloves, and tight yellow boots. He is not much of a bad guy but rather more of a fumbling comic-relief villain. Rope Guy doesn’t do real crimes like all the other villains, but seems to like doing minor crimes that involve him using his rope, such as trying to pull down a statue with rope or trying to tie a shoe clerk up so he could rob the shoe store. In spite of his name, he isn't that good with rope, as in his first appearance when he is about to "take down" WordGirl and Captain Huggyface by trying to "lasso" them up, he is unsuccessful, to which WordGirl replies that he's "not so amazing" at his rope skills. However, he absolutely excels at impressions of other people. Amazing Rope Guy was mainly more of a minor villain in previous episodes, but he made his big break in the episode, "Oh, What a Tangled Knot You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy". The aforementioned episode reveals much more about Rope Guy than all of his brief cameos in other episodes. We discover that, even though he's not very good with rope, he's very good at impressions of other people, particularly other villains. He first appears in the beginning of the episode "Mr. Big’s Big Plan". His minor appearances include "Sidekicked to the Curb", when he was briefly assisted by The Whammer, and in "The Wrong Side of the Law" he was the only villain that did not get to run free while WordGirl was imprisoned. Most of his cameo appearances are not speaking parts and merely part of a crowd. He is one of the Whammer's former bosses. Ms. Question Ms. Question is a villian on the series WordGirl and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Ms. Question's attire is a red sweater with a yellow question mark on it, a green mask and green tights. All of Ms. Question's commentary is in the form of questions, hence her name. She first appeared in the episode "Villain School", where she was part of the Coach's School of Villians and Arch Enemies along with Big Left Hand Guy and Timmy Tim-Bo, and with them she attempted to steal Michelangelo's Whistle. In her second appearance ("Who is Ms. Question?"), she had flunked out of the school because she had no superpowers. Just as she was leaving the school, she was struck by lightning (from a cloud that was in the shape of a question mark) and from that she gained the power to actually shoot question marks out from the one on her sweater. She is able to use them to fly on, and to propel them at her victims. When she does, a large yellow question mark will float above their heads as they suffer from a temporary amnesia. Her lair was revealed in the episode "Seeds of Doubt". Most of her lair is confusing-looking, making visitors ask questions about it. Even most of her furniture is in the shape of question marks. The phrase she disliked to hear is "No questions asked". She was able to create seeds of doubt so when the victim eats it, the victim asks constant questions. Notably, Ms. Question's mother wanted her to go to pastry school. Invisi-Bill Invisi-Bill is a minor villain on the series WordGirl, voiced by H. Jon Benjamin, whose special power is the ability to turn invisible whenever he wants. He first appeared in the episode "Who is Ms.Question?" as a villain just graduating from the Coach's villain school. He later had a larger role starring in "The Invisi-Bill Hand", along with Big Left Hand Guy. The two worked together on a series of well-plotted crimes, where Invisi-Bill would invisibly steal something, and Big Left Hand Guy would hail a taxi to escape. However, when Invisi-Bill got left behind, their duo fell apart. Big Left Hand Guy http://images.wikia.com/wordgirl/images/3/32/Images_%281%29.jpg Big Left Hand Guy is a minor villain from the series WordGirl, voiced by Mike O'Connell. As his name says, he has an unusually large left hand and forearm. Big Left Hand Guy was first seen in the episode Villain School. In this episode, he was one of three novice villains trying to steal Michelangelo's Whistle for the Coach, along with Ms. Question and Timmy Tim-Bo. His power is raising said left hand which he uses to hail one of only three cabs in all of Fair City. His only appearance since then was a minor appearance in "Who is Ms. Question?", as one of the villains graduating from the Coach's school of villainy, along with Invisi-Bill. He is going to be featured in at least one episode in Season Three, the first one being "The Invisi-Bill Hand", where he worked with Invisi-bill on a series of crimes (Invisi-Bill would steal the item in front of bewildered citizens, and Big Left Hand Guy would hail the taxi), but when Invisi-Bill was left behind, their duo fell apart, and WordGirl apprehended Big Left Hand Guy as Invisi-Bill left. He appeared again in Chuck and Brent Ride Again, robbing the bank at the beginning while Chuck was distracted by talking to Brent. Royal Dandy http://images.wikia.com/wordgirl/images/4/4a/5_wordgirl-%28wishful_thinking.jpgAdded by Jamer31 The Royal Dandy is the self-titled subject of a painting on display at Fair City's art museum. It was first featured in "Lady Redundant Woman Gets the Blues", when the painting was being exhibited for the first time at the art museum, and Becky and Violet 's art class went on a field trip to see it. However, the night before the field trip was scheduled, Lady Redundant Woman broke into the museum and attempted to steal the Royal Dandy, due to a customer at her copy shop stating he couldn't wait to see the art piece, and that he'd seen copies of it, but a copy of anything wasn't as good as the original. Angered by the statemtent that copies aren't as good as the originals, Lady Redundant Woman copied the Royal Dandy painting and stole the original piece. However, it backfired when the Royal Dandy copy came to life and started making ridiculous and greedy demands, such as for Lady Redundant Woman to make a "horsie" copy for him out of a horse painting, and whines when he doesn't get his way. Royal Dandy ran amuck over the city for a while, being rude to most people he met, until he realized he needed some "mates" and went to see Lady Redundant Woman to get her to make him some friends. When she refused, he started throwing a temper tantrum. WordGirl arrived and used the oppurtunity to define "greedy", but Royal Dandy, still very much irked, started "sploosh"-ing blue paint onto everything in the copy shop, including Lady Redundant Woman's beloved copier. http://images.wikia.com/wordgirl/images/4/4f/WG_Villain_Group.jpgThe Royal Dandy with other Season Two villans.Added by Richard100Royal Dandy is very impolite and greedy, and speaks with a distinct British accent. It has been shown he has little to no respect for other people or authority, e.g. stealing all of a lollipop peddler's wares. He refers to Lady Redundant woman as his "mum", to her great annoyance. The copy of the Royal Dandy is voiced by Sergio Cilli, best known as a contributor to the Current TV series InfoMania. See also: Lady Redundant Woman. Kid Potato Kid Potato is a minor villain on WordGirl voiced by veteran actor Ed Asner. He is the father of The Butcher, and is a very old-fashioned kind of super-villian, even insisting that his son wears a mask. He uses potato-type attacks, similar to the varying meat abilities his son possesses. His first appearance was in "Meat My Dad", where he wants his son to be just like him, and even join up with him to make a "dream team" called "Meat and Potatoes." He criticises his son's posture, costume, relationship and dealings with WordGirl, and other such trifles. Unfortunately, The Butcher doesn't agree with most of his father's views, and does not want to team up and wear the costume his father wants him to wear. However, he is guilt-tripped into it, but at their first robbery (at Ye Olde Fancy-Shmancy Jewelry Shoppe) he rebels and tells his father to stop badgering him. WordGirl apprehends the two, and they later reconcile their differences, as seen with the two of them playing catch with a potato in the prison yard. Kid Potato later returned in "Meat-Life Crisis", where he retired being a supervillain for a while and became a vendor at a ballpark. When The Butcher came to live with him after he lost his meat powers, Kid Potato convinced his son to become a vendor with him. It boosted The Butcher's morale and he was able to sell lots of food with his meat attacks, but when the vending boss only paid The Butcher a minimum wage, he returned to his evil ways. Kid Potato went back into supervillain business to help his son, but they were both defeated by Wordgirl. Kid Potato's last appearance was in "The Rise of Miss Power", where he was among the many villains attacking Miss Power. Retrieved from "http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Dandy" Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Wordgirl Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:The Coach's Students